disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and the Secret of Avalor/Gallery
Images from the Sofia the First/''Elena of Avalor'' crossover, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Promotional Images Elena and the Secret of Avalor poster.png|Poster ElenaAndTheSecretOfAvalorDVD.jpg|DVD cover Screenshots Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-12.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena with wand.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Raul Lucia.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia James Royal Prep.jpg|"That was weird..." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amulet shining.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Royal Family.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-3.png|The Tale of the Lost Princess of Avalor Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-7.png|Alacazar appears Alakazar.jpg Elena and her mother.jpg Shuriki.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-9.png|Elena imprisioned "HELP!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Inside my amulet.jpg|"There's a princess inside my amulet?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Chosen me.jpg|"She Chose me? Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia unsure.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia globe.jpg|"We should go to Avalor!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia hat.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Family singing.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia horizon.jpg|"Into The Great... Unknown." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Avalor.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber excited.jpg|"Isn't that exciting!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Shuriki Esteban.jpg|"It is time to greet King Roland of Enchancia." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Armando Shuriki Esteban.jpg|"And the cheering crowds will be cheering this time, correct, Esteban?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Shuriki comes.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor cheering crowd.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor young boy flute.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor throne room.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor James painting.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Lunch 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Lunch 2.jpg Skylar warning Sofia.png Mig, Luna and Skylar singing.png Sofia on Skylar.png The trio with other jaquins.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor children.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Rafa Sofia.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Mateo amulet.jpg|"That's the Amulet of Avalor!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Going to the workshop.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor tamborita.jpg|"Illuminar Alacazar Wayiol!" Zuzo with Sofia and Mateo.png Zuzo says to skip the fanfare.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Mateo dancing.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor having fun.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sambarossa.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Shuriki Sofia wand.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber asks Sofia.jpg|"What are you up to Sofia?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Maruvian temple.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor magical lake.jpg|Sofia: "Where's the statue?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Crown of Aziluna.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-8.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-16.jpg Sofia's new amulet.png|Sofia: "My amulet... it changed color." Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-13.jpg|"Princess Elena!" First Day of Rule Elena free.jpg|"I'm free!" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-14.jpg|"(screams)I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE! Thank you!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Sofia first hug.jpg|"(choking) You're Welcome!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena meets jaquins.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-10.png|"I was in the amulet so long I thought I might never get out, but here I am." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena singing 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena wand.jpg|"I've come to far... to be denied!" My Time.jpg|"This is my time once again!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena on her own.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-5.png|"We have to help her! Let's go!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor signature.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Miranda Roland.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-2.png|"Princess Elena!" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-15.jpg|"The time has come to pay for your crimes." Shuriki's Wand.jpg|"I've got this." Let me and my queen go.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-6.png|"Vadisima!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor family arrested.jpg|"Leave Sofia out of this!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor so sorry.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia worried.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor durgeon.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Armando Esteban.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena sad.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor My fight.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Rafa Mateo.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena not alone.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia too tiny.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Armando and the guard.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia key.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia family durgeon.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png|"We have to hurry!" Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg|"I missed you so much!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor families reunited.jpg Jaquins at the palace.png A Pink Jaquin.png|"Or we can fly around the other side and open it." Elena: "That'll work too." Elena and the Secret of Avalor march 1.jpg|"Avalor! Avalor!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor guards.jpg|"They're coming, your majesty!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor hearing music.jpg|"Is that... Singing?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor to the castle.jpg Heroes on jaquins.png|"And nothing(No, nothing)Will stand in our way!" A Brown Jaquin.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor opening the gates.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor march 2.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Roland.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor our castle.jpg|"It's NOT your palace, Shuriki. It's ours. And you can't stop all of us!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor destroy the wand.jpg|"Maybe so, but let's see how powerful you are without it." Shuriki Defeated.jpg|Shuriki defeated "NO!!!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Old Shuriki 1.jpg|Shuriki: Old and Powerless Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Francisco.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor on the charge.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia keep the amulet.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Old Shuriki 2.jpg|Shuriki: Defeated but not destroyed Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-11.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Movie galleries